


Chocolate Stains

by madsmurf



Series: Handwritten fic [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, References to Marvel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After battling the monster of the week Kira and Scott just like to rewind with a cup of hot chocolate (Kira) and a cup of tea with way too much sugar in Kira's opinion (Scott); and they kiss sometimes which is great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Stains

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for Scott prompts and bitt3nswe3t requested Kira/Scott: Scott fanfic with kira on drinking hot chocolate and she doesn’t notice she has a whip cream stache so scott licks it off.

Hot chocolate was genius as far as Kira was concerned. You had things like tea and coffee but then you had hot chocolate. You can’t add marshmallows to tea or coffee. Hot chocolate was great. Kira was very particular when it came to her hot chocolate; it had to be just right, she couldn’t have someone ruin a perfectly good mug of rich brown goodness with too much sugar or not having a sensible pink and white marshmallow raito. It just wasn’t right. Downright sinful. She hadn’t found a single person besides herself that could make a good cup of hot chocolate.

And then came Scott McCall.

It was like he was placed on Earth just to be the personification of sunshine and rainbows; all things good basically. He saved puppies and kittens during the day, and everyone in Beacon Hills at night. He was like a real life Captain America, he even had the superhero powers to prove it.

And she had superpowers too! Which was totally awesome. They were like a super cute powered couple that saved the world on days usually ending in Y; which was terrifyingly awesome. It was triple amounts of amazing that Scott understood. He understood the paralyzing fear that she might hurt someone; that she might end up killing someone. Understood that sometimes, after the monster of the week, because that was her life now, that she just wanted to crash. Drink hot chocolate and watch all the comic adapted movies in existence, even the crappy ones like Daredevil.

Which brought them to the aftermath of the fairies; which were so not like Tinkerbell it wasn’t even funny. They had had poisonous teeth and spat acid when angered and they had been furious. Stiles had jokingly stated that maybe Scott should just accept all future supernatural proposals, to save them from all possible chances of death. Scott had actually considered it.

After, Scott had taken her home and now they were standing in her Dad’s kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil for Scott’s victory tea; which he was going to douse in sugar and she doesn’t understand why he just doesn’t have hot chocolate with her, he says he doesn’t like the flavour. She respectfully doesn’t tell him that he is so very wrong. He respectfully acts like he doesn’t know what she’s thinking if his half amused smile is anything to go by.

Scott’s hand is holding hers gently; and wow, the whole werewolf pain zapping thing was amazing. It was almost made her feel like she was floating on a cloud of cotton. Though to be fair, she felt like that around Scott almost daily. He was just so comforting and warm and made her feel all fuzzy and good.

When he offers to make her hot chocolate Kira’s first instinct is to go no way bucko, you might be a true alpha of sunshine but no one has ever made me a good one, ever. She’s seconds from saying this when she takes note that Scott’s face is totally earnest and in that moment she trusts Scott all that he chooses to be; so she nods for him to go right ahead. Too afraid that if she speaks that she might blurt out that she thinks he has the most amazing face.

She keeps quiet. Watches as he melts the chocolate, adds the milk and stirs until they’re blended together in rich gooey sweetness and heated to the right temperature into the rickety saucepan. Kira watches as Scott pours it all into her oversized and chipped Iron Man mug, watches with a keen eye as he puts in two scoops of the leftover cream, that her Dad had used for a pavlova. She is amazed and in awe that Scott got the cream raito right on the first go. Kira continues to watch in fascination as he puts in not three, not two but four pink and white marshmallows into her mug. It takes all her willpower to not lean over the bench that separates them and just kiss him. He got all the ratios right. No one had ever been able to do it and Scott just did it like it was nothing. Her stomach sinks as she has the sudden thought that the hot chocolate itself must be horrid. It was just too good to be true that he’d get everything right. Scott was too good to be true.

Except, when she takes her first sip, she finds that it is perfect. Absolutely perfect; she almost cries at how perfect it is. Instead she doesn’t stop drinking until she’s licking the chocolate, marshmallow and cream residue off the rim of the mug.

Kira stops when she catches Scott staring at her thoughtfully.

“Mmm?”

Scott’s thoughtful smile turns up a notch, showing some of his teeth.

“Can I kiss you?”

That takes her by surprise, she nods her consent anyway; kissing Scott was like bundling up in a pillow fort on a cold day. It was everything nice about the world. Kissing Scott was just amazing and so very good, and she stole kisses from him all the time and at any chance that she could get, kissing Scott was just that good; and so very amazing.

Scott pulls her in slowly and kisses her like she is the most precious thing in the world, as he does this he licks at her top lip for a second before smoothly moving so that he deepens the kiss. Kira pulls him closer by his hair, biting at his bottom lip, running her fingers through his hair as she does and he moans against her lips and she echos him softly.

When he pulls back they’re both panting, and his eyes are bright. Colour is high in his cheeks and she thinks he’s never looked better. Kira laughs, and his face lights up like she’s the best thing he’s ever heard, and wants to kiss him all over again.

“What was that for?”

Scott’s laugh warms her to her toes.

“You had a cream mustache.”

They don’t stop laughing until her mom comes in to ask what is going on. They manage to tell her between breathes and when they’re done it sets them off again.

Kira thinks, as she watches Scott hunched over clutching his stomach, that she could do this whole saving the world every week forever; with Scott at her side she felt like she could do anything and it was the greatest feeling in the world. She seals the thought by pulling Scott into a kiss. It is just as great as all the others and even greater than the last.


End file.
